


Kylux: In the Closet

by BethHalperin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Huxlo, Kylux - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethHalperin/pseuds/BethHalperin
Summary: Rey knows that her best friend, Ben, has been friends with Hux ever since the cute ginger moved from the UK to the US when they were kids. What she doesn't know is that they used to be lovers. And they never stopped lusting after each other. By happenstance and very questionable judgment, Rey finds herself as an "accidental" witness to their explosive sexual reunion. Who knew that Ben could want Hux with the fire of a thousand suns? That he could he lose control like this? That sex could be this hot?This is pure Kylux smut: explicit and unapologetically pornographic, inspired by the extremely talented Ever_So_Reylo's & Skerft's work, "3". I posted a less polished version of this and then orphaned it (if you're one of the 10 people who actually read it).
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846738) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo), [Skerft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skerft/pseuds/Skerft). 



Rey will never know why she decides to hide in Ben’s bedroom closet when she hears him and Hux open the front door to his apartment, laughing and joking like they usually do whenever they’re together. Maybe it’s because Hux, a fellow Brit, has always been a little standoffish with Rey which piques her curiosity about him. He and Ben were friends way before Rey bonded with Ben during their freshman year in college. Sometimes she feels a little left out when they all get drunk and the two men start reminiscing about their childhoods. Ben is constantly calling Rey his best friend, so she really shouldn’t feel threatened by Hux.

Occasionally she catches them looking at each other with unreadable expressions and senses there’s something about their relationship she doesn’t fully understand. But still... there’s no rational reason to hide from them. After all, Ben gave Rey a key to his place and specifically asked her to water his plants while he was out of town for work. Hux must have picked him up from the airport and now they’re both back here at his apartment. So why is she squatting in Ben’s closet like some criminal instead of going out to greet them? The two men are talking in the living room and Ben offers Hux a drink which he refuses. Her heart sinks when Ben tells Hux he wants to show him something in the bedroom and she prays that whatever it is resides somewhere other than this closet. It would be beyond humiliating for them to find her in here.

When Hux follows Ben into the bedroom, Ben abruptly turns to face him, grips his shoulders and pulls him into a sensuous, open-mouthed kiss. Rey stops breathing and her stomach drops. She expects Ben to release Hux immediately and laugh like it’s all some big joke. Or for Hux to push Ben away in outrage. But that doesn’t happen. Instead, Hux groans. And Ben groans, too. While it’s clear that Hux is just as surprised as Rey by this unexpected turn of events, he’s also unequivocally on board with Ben's agenda. Because he tilts his head to deepen the kiss and cups Ben’s ass in both hands to pull him even closer.

It dawns on Rey that this is not the first time they’ve done this. No, it's clearly happened before despite the fact that Ben has a serious girlfriend, Rachel, and Rey didn’t even know he was into guys. Ben holds Hux’s body with reverent familiarity and Hux just sinks into his embrace. Yes, these two men have known and worshipped each other’s bodies in the past and soon they're making out passionately, urgently grinding their cocks together. When their rutting reaches a sort of frenzy and they’re grunting into each other’s mouths, Hux pulls back slightly to put his hands on Ben's chest, squeezing his pecs and gently pinching his nipples. Ben makes a sound deep in the back of his throat, and then they’re literally ripping each other’s clothes off as if they can’t be naked fast enough.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Ben,” Hux says before he sucks one of Ben’s nipples into his mouth. “Ever since we – " he mumbles around Ben’s flesh.

Ben lets his head roll back and utters a series of semi-intelligible words as Hux licks, bites and suckles at each nipple until they’re both red and swollen and Ben is just _gone_. “Aaaah, Hux. _Yeah_ , just like that.”

They seem to need each other’s bodies, to feel skin against skin. And Ben is suddenly all over Hux, touching and fondling him everywhere - his cock, his thighs, his ass, between his ass cheeks. As if he’s out of his mind with desire for his childhood friend. It’s so unlike his usually calm, circumspect self. Ben seems like a wild animal, all tongue and teeth, large hungry hands and enormous blood-engorged cock.

Watching him like this - it’s just - it’s so incredibly _hot_. She feels her cunt throbbing and she knows she’s wet. Even though Ben is her best friend and she’s never wanted him sexually, he’s tall and blessed with thick jet-black hair that contrasts dramatically with his pale skin. Now that Rey’s seeing him naked for the first time, she also realizes he has a perfectly sculpted body and a ridiculously large cock. Hux, with his lovely face, lithe muscular frame and vivid red hair, well he’s just as sexy. They are both gorgeous and perfectly matched. _Poor Rachel_ , Rey thinks.

“It feels like forever since I fucked this,” Ben whines in a tone Rey hasn’t heard before, palming both of Hux’s cheeks in his hands for emphasis. Rey immediately has a vivid image of Ben thrusting his dick into Hux’s ass. Without being entirely conscious of it, her right hand slides below the waist of her pants and under her panties to find herself sopping wet. Ben is talking again. “It’s not fair to keep this away from me for so long.”

“ _Ben,_ ” Hux groans as he bites and licks his bottom lip _._

“You have a _perfect_ ass, Hux,” Ben coos. “Tight and sweet. It’s gonna feel so good around my cock.”

Ben never talks like this; he rarely even curses. And he looks so absorbed with what he’s doing, so lost in Hux. His erection is surreal - gigantic, dark red and lined with thick veins. Ben is aroused to the point that Rey wonders if it's painful. Hux’s cock, though not as big as Ben’s, is beautifully shaped and equally hard, the tip already beaded with precum.

“Let me get you ready,” Ben says in voice so low it’s almost a growl. “Get on your hands and knees for me, baby.”

Hux literally jumps onto the bed on all fours, arching his back in preparation. Ben immediately kneels behind him and reaches between Hux’s legs to grab his cock. A few strokes from Ben and Hux is moaning loud enough that Rey’s sure Ben’s neighbors will hear. She knows most of Ben’s neighbors. And they know Rachel. What will they think when they hear Ben with another man... will they find it as arousing as she does?

"Put your mouth on me," Hux begs.

“You’re already leaking for me,” Ben says in awe. He seems very satisfied by this state of affairs because he’s licking Hux’s balls with gusto, tonguing and sucking them into his mouth as he slowly jerks Hux’s cock. Then he pulls Hux’s cock back and his lips close around Hux's glans after licking up all the precum from his slit. “Mmm. You are fucking _delicious_ ,” he mumbles around Hux’s dick. “I’ve missed your cock so much.”

Hux moans again. Loud. Dirty.

“Enjoying this, baby?” Ben asks between licks.

Holy hell, the sight of Ben going down on Hux with such unalloyed lust is – Rey’s fingers gently squeeze her pulsing clit and she grits her teeth to keep from making a noise.

But Hux isn’t worried about being quiet – he’s grunting and groaning with abandon.

“Mmmm. You’re so hard and wet for me,” Ben says approvingly. He takes Hux’s dick deeper in his mouth and starts to suck it, hollowing his cheeks for maximum impact. The sounds Hux makes are obscene and he looks like he’s ready to fall apart.

It’s the most erotic thing Rey has ever seen. She’s completely unprepared for how stimulating it is to watch her best friend swallow another man’s cock, taking him down to the root like he wants to eat him whole. Her fingers start working her clit in earnest while her other hand snakes up her shirt to play with her hard nipples. _Oh_ , she thinks to herself _, that feels really good._

“I’m gonna come in your mouth,” Hux manages to say in between moans.

“Mmm,” Ben hums and releases Hux's cock. “Not so fast, baby. I want you to come on my dick.”

Then Ben is licking Hux’s ass. And Hux is beyond himself, bucking against Ben’s long tongue as Ben slowly, expertly swirls it around his hole. Ben grabs Hux’s hips to hold him in place while he stabs into him with his tongue over and over until Hux’s back is arched as high as it can go and they’re both groaning their pleasure. It seems to continue forever and Hux is almost hyperventilating - gyrating and grinding his ass into Ben’s face to get his tongue deeper inside him.

Ben moans, lifting his head briefly to say, “ _Fuck_. The way you _taste_. The _noises_ you make. I could eat your ass all day.”

It _does_ look like Ben is eating Hux’s ass. And they both seem thrilled about it. It’s dirty and debauched and so incredibly sexy. Rey can’t help moaning softly as she masturbates, rubbing her clit in slow circles to prolong her pleasure and hold off her orgasm for as long as possible.

Hux’s movements and sounds become even more frantic and he seems on the verge of -

“Fuck, baby! You could come just from this,” Ben croaks. He moves his mouth away from Hux’s ass and Hux lets out a pitifully needy cry.

Ben smiles wickedly as he retrieves a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Squirting some into his right palm, he uses the other to spread Hux apart, his eyes hooded as he contemplates Hux’s ass like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Hux’s whole body trembles when Ben rubs his lubed fingers around and into Hux’s hole, making him squirm and gasp.

“I want this so much,” Ben says in a husky voice. And then he leans over to kiss Hux’s back before sinking his long, thick index finger inside Hux.

“ _Aaaah_ – _bloody hell_ , Ben!” Hux screams when Ben seems to hit some magic spot deep inside of him.

“That’s right, baby,” Ben growls. “You’re taking it so well. You’re so sexy like this.”

“ _Ungh_ – yes, please, _there_ ,” Hux pleads, his face sweaty and flushed.

"You're so tight,” Ben says wonderingly while he slides his finger in and out. “You haven’t let anyone else fuck you in here?” he asks, unable to mask the raw emotion in his voice. 

Hux looks totally wrecked, but he manages to shake his head. “Only you. I love y – that feels _so_ … "

And Ben looks almost as wrecked as Hux. His body shudders and he closes his eyes, his entire being focused on pleasuring his lover. He soon switches to two fingers, flexing them to find the spot that makes Hux scream in pleasure - the probing and massaging from Ben’s talented fingers driving him even more insane.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Ben asks in his low rumble.

“ _Ben_. I can’t even - no one else - ”

“I know what you need, baby.” Ben opens his eyes to look down at Hux. Hux is gyrating his hips again, fucking himself mindlessly on Ben’s fingers. Ben pulls his fingers out of Hux who yelps at the loss. Ben chuckles. “Put lube on me,” he orders Hux and his hand slides up to gently massage Hux's lower back.

Hux moves quickly to obey Ben’s instructions. When Hux touches his erection for the first time, Ben looks like he's going to spontaneously combust, and the sounds he makes while Hux rubs lube all over his cock are positively pornographic. Rey can’t believe that hearing her best friend come undone is making her feel like this. Watching Hux stroke Ben’s erection up and down in his lubed fist with that ravenous expression on his face, Rey is – well - she's dangerously close.

Ben is panting and his eyes are nearly closed when he warns Hux, “I'm ready, baby. I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

Hux removes his hand from Ben’s erection with a sharp exhale and Ben lines up directly behind Hux, the tip of his dick poised at his quivering entrance. Ben is breathing heavily and his glistening cock is jumping against Hux’s ass. Hux’s jaw is slack and precum is dripping from his dick onto the bed.

Then Hux groans. “ _Fuck_ , Ben. Please - ”

Ben presses his tip just inside Hux and there is a moment of quiet before Hux cries out. Ben grunts, his eyes roll back into his head and his hands grip Hux’s hips tighter while he slowly thrusts deeper into Hux. Rey works her clit furiously, sensing that she won’t be able to hold back for much longer.

“ _More_ , Ben!” Hux begs, pushing back against Ben’s cock. And Ben is happy to comply.

“You're so tight around me, baby,” Ben says as he caresses Hux’s ass possessively. “I don't wanna come too soon.”

“ _Aaaah_ ,” Hux cries. “ _Deeper_ \- just don’t stop, don’t - ” 

It takes Ben about thirty seconds to bottom out. There are a few beats of silence when Ben and Hux are completely still, apparently willing themselves not to come from the overwhelming sensations of their fucking. Ben bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood while reaching an arm around Hux to stroke his cock. And Hux almost loses it.

“This feels too good,” Ben groans.

And then they’re finally fucking. Ben’s thrusts are long and rough and Hux keeps pushing back against him, both of them grunting and moaning. Hux is an incoherent babbling mess, begging for more of Ben's cock, begging Ben to fuck him _harder_ , _deeper_ , _there_ _yes_ _there_. And hearing Hux like this pushes Rey over the edge. She’s coming in intensely powerful contractions that seem to go on and on. She keeps her fingers on her clit as she feels the pulsing slow. It has to be the best orgasm of her life.

Ben closes his eyes, savoring the intense pleasure of fucking Hux, and slams into him as deep as possible. Rey listens to the sounds they make and wonders how long they can keep going with both of them so worked up like this. Rey never knew that her best friend could want anyone with such a desperate, primal hunger.

“Oh _fuck_ , Ben, gonna come soon.” Hux bites into the pillow. Ben keeps thrusting into Hux, one hand spreading him further while the other strokes his cock. “I'm gonna come so - _aaaah._ ”

And then Hux actually comes - copious amounts of spend spurting from his dick over and over as he cries and begs, writhes and screams. _Yes_. _Ben_. _Yes_. Ben keeps pumping Hux’s cock through it, squeezing and milking him for every last drop. Once he's satisfied that he's wrung Hux dry, Ben moves even closer to him and grabs his hips with both hands so tightly that they will definitely leave bruises. Hux is still gasping and trembling when Ben begins to drill into him like a machine.

“You’re _unbelievable_ ,” Ben says, pounding Hux relentlessly while Hux moans and grunts like some feral beast. “Wanna keep doing this forever - but it feels - _oh fuck_ , I’m gonna come inside your -”

Ben’s orgasm is so powerful that he seems to black out for a second, body slumped over Hux’s, hips still thrusting instinctively into his lover’s ass. Then they fall into a heap on the bed. Rey is tingling all over, arousal pooling in her groin as she observes Ben spooning Hux, both men panting while they lie together in a tender embrace. She continues to watch as Ben sucks on Hux’s neck and reaches around to gently caress Hux’s cock which twitches in response. Hux sighs and Rey’s cunt starts to throb again when she recalls how her best friend was so crazed with lust for Hux that he just grabbed him out of the blue and kissed him and fucked him into oblivion. And after witnessing Ben come that hard, she finds it sexy as hell to see that he still can’t keep his hands off Hux.

Rey observes Ben gently nibbling Hux's neck, slowly trailing his mouth down Hux’s body until his face is buried in Hux's ass. It looks like he’s eating Hux out again. It’s utterly filthy and carnal. Both men moan softly as their semi-erect cocks gently pump out more small trickles of sperm. Like they’re _still_ coming. Ben licks and slurps and nips at Hux for several minutes and Hux squeezes his own cock before starting to stroke it slowly. Then Ben reaches a hand down between his legs to masturbate himself. Rey is startled to observe that they are both fully erect again. Their refractory periods must be non-existent. Ben’s mouth is now wide open and his jaw is moving, so Rey knows his tongue is deep in Hux’s ass. From the noises Hux is making and the way he’s writhing on the bed, it’s clear that Ben is driving him mad. Rey starts rubbing her clit again. It feels sinfully good. She’s already close to her second life-altering orgasm of the afternoon.

Because Ben and Hux have already come so hard, it takes them a little longer to reach their prior level of arousal. But they get there, jerking their cocks progressively faster and harder while Ben works his tongue inside Hux. Hux’s eyes are closed and he has a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He grunts loudly several times when he comes, spurting all over his hand and the mattress. The sounds of Ben’s orgasm are muffled by Hux’s ass, but he shoots even harder and further, turning the bed into a sodden mess. And from her hiding place in the closet, Rey is watching it all and she’s coming and coming and coming. It’s intense and delicious and she wishes it would never end.

“Mmmm,” Hux hums contentedly and rolls over to face Ben, pulling him up. Ben cups Hux’s jaw with his hand and brushes their lips together. They kiss deeply, licking into each other’s mouths while Hux runs his fingers through Ben’s soft, thick hair.

Hux eventually pulls away and looks into Ben’s eyes. “Please don’t despise me, Ben.”

“What?” Ben responds, slightly alarmed.

“I think I’m madly in love with you,” Hux murmurs softly.

“Oh,” Ben sighs. “Well, that’s ok. Because I _know_ I’m madly in love with you.”

“What about Rachel?” Hux asks.

Ben is quiet for a moment. “I care about Rachel. She’s sweet and smart and funny as hell. And I hate the thought of betraying her like this. But she doesn’t make me feel the way you – no one has ever made me feel the way...” Ben breaks off. “I think I’m addicted to you,” he says softly.

Rey’s heart hurts for Rachel, but an infinitely more selfish part of her, mostly below the waist, is secretly cheering to learn that these two won’t stop having sex with each other any time soon. How would they react if they knew she was getting herself off while watching them?

Hux gives Ben a gentle kiss. “God, I love you so much, Ben. And I want you so badly. Every time we’re together, every time I see you touch Rachel, it’s just - why did we ever break up?”

Ben doesn’t answer for several long moments. When he does, his voice cracks with profound sadness and a little anger. “Because I asked you to marry me and you said you weren’t ready to be tied down to one person.”

Marry him? Ben has told Rey that he doesn’t want to get married. Ever.

Hux takes a deep breath. “I'm an absolute moron, Ben.”

“Yeah,” Ben agrees. “But that’s always been part of your charm.” Ben laughs ruefully as he looks at Hux. “Let’s go take a shower,” he says more brightly. “I want you to suck my nipples until I come. Like you used to.”

“Ok,” Hux agrees enthusiastically. “But only if you promise that we'll keep doing this.”

***

Once the two men leave Ben’s bedroom and the shower is running, Rey quietly slips out of the closet. She hears Ben groaning from the bathroom, probably because Hux has already started on his nipples. She wishes she could stay because she knows she could come again just from hearing them. But she’s taken enough risks for now. As she tiptoes to the front door, Rey idly wonders how many more times they’ll manage to fuck today. Because it seems like they won’t stop until they can’t get it up anymore. She didn’t realize people could be this hot for each other. Not outside of porn anyway. And that’s all faked. But this – this is the real deal. She feels a pang of envy as lets herself out of Ben’s apartment, locking the door behind her.

***

After their shower, Ben asks Hux to make love to him. Though Hux prefers to bottom and Ben prefers to top, they both want to be as close to each other as they can in every possible way. When Hux takes Ben, it's slow and sweet and almost unbearably tender. Feeling Hux come inside him is like being claimed on some primal level and it triggers Ben's most powerful orgasm of the day.

“Hux?” Ben says, once they're lying face-to-face and his breathing returns to normal.

“Yeah?” Hux responds, stroking Ben’s jaw with his thumb.

“If I ended things with Rachel, would you move in with me?” Ben asks, looking into Hux’s eyes with heartbreaking hope and longing.

Hux brushes his lips gently against Ben’s. “So we could fuck like this morning, noon and night?”

“That’s the idea.” Ben’s lips lift in a sweet lopsided smile. “But maybe with some meals, conversations and cuddling thrown in.”

Ben’s smile makes Hux melt. "You bet your sweet arse I would,” he pledges. “I’m a lot smarter than I used to be.” Hux is quiet for a moment. “I want _everything_ with you, Ben. Transcendent sex, romance, marriage, maybe even a nipper or two. If you give me another chance, I’ll never let you go.”

“Hux,” Ben sighs with relief. 

“What’s Rey going to think of this?” Hux is concerned, knowing how important she is to Ben.

Ben considers for a few moments. “I’m sure she’ll feel badly for Rachel at first. But in the end, she’ll be happy because I’m happy.”

“Are you?” Hux asks. “Happy?”

Ben laughs and kisses Hux on the nose. “I just spent the last two hours fucking the love of my life for the first time in seven years. I’m over the goddamn moon.”

Hux nuzzles Ben’s neck. “Good. I intend to keep you that way.”

Ben pulls Hux closer, wondering if it's possible for them to come five times in one afternoon. Hell, it's definitely worth a shot.


	2. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Hux have been friends ever since Hux moved across the street from him the summer before 6th grade. As the two boys get older, they discover their sexuality... and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I never had any friend later on like the ones I had when I was twelve - Jesus, did you?" - Stephen King

Growing up with Hux, it was impossible not to notice how attractive he was. Well-built, soft British accent, golden red hair, arresting blue grey eyes, classically handsome face – even at the age of eleven. At first, Ben merely felt envious of his best friend. Because Ben was awkward, as his mother once put it. Tall and gangly with a big nose and even bigger ears and stupid moles covering his face and body. Ben was always self-conscious about his appearance and all of his friends loved teasing him about it. All except Hux. Hux was unfailingly loyal and kind and even went as far as to punch Tommy Russo right on the nose when he wouldn’t stop calling Ben “Dumbo” in seventh grade - even though Tommy was much bigger than Hux.

"Had to get your boyfriend to protect you, Solo,” Tommy said contemptuously as his nose bled through his fingers. “You two are so gay for each other. I bet Hux just _loves_ it when you suck his cock.”

Ben was utterly humiliated. But Hux took it in stride. He was so confident and popular that everything seemed to slide off his back. Ben often wondered why Hux even bothered with him. Everyone wanted to be his best friend, but Hux had chosen Ben for some unfathomable reason. Walking home from school after the fight with Tommy, Ben kept sneaking looks at his friend. He was so grateful that Hux wasn’t mad at him, even after Tommy called them gay. And he couldn’t stop thinking about that disgusting thing Tommy said about him sucking Hux’s cock. But, as Ben allowed himself to think about it more, he was surprised to realize that he didn’t find the thought of sucking Hux’s cock disgusting at all. In fact, a very intriguing image started to form in his mind. And the idea of Hux loving it – well, that made Ben’s face hot and his stomach jump and _oh_ _fuck_ – his cock twitch.

A stunning burst of clarity swept over Ben. At some point, Ben had stopped envying his best friend’s physical attractiveness and started to become quite affected by it. Ben’s heart sank as he realized that he truly wanted to suck Hux’s cock. And do a lot of other things with him besides. Though he’d never even kissed anyone, the thought of getting down on his hands and knees to put his mouth on Hux’s – no, this was unacceptable. He could not be getting hard just from walking next to Hux and imagining what his dick looked like. So Ben handled it like he handled everything else he wanted to avoid - by burying his feelings for Hux so deep that Hux would never have any idea that Ben wanted him that way. Because if Hux ever found out…

Ben was successful for the most part. He and Hux went on as usual - talking, joking, playing video games, eating junk food and watching tv. But it wasn’t easy. Especially when Hux discovered the joys of masturbating later that year and insisted on teaching Ben how to do it. Ben prayed that Hux wouldn’t notice that he was much more interested in seeing his friend stroke that beautiful cock of his than he was in jerking himself off. Though, if he was completely honest, being in Hux’s presence while Ben rubbed his own dick until he came felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. He knew he must have been imagining things when he thought he saw Hux lick his lips the first time he caught sight of Ben’s hard dick.

“Bloody hell, Ben! That thing is _massive_. Wish mine were that big,” Hux said as he took his own erection in hand.

The first time watching Hux watching him as they both fucked their own hands was beyond arousing. Ben didn’t last more than a minute and Hux followed soon after. Ben was half-hoping and half-fearing that Hux would want to do it again. And he did. Jerking off together became a regular occurrence. But Ben knew better than to read too much into it. Because they _never_ touched each other and Hux always talked about girls while they touched themselves.

So Ben made due with this limited kind of sex with Hux, grateful that he even got the chance to see his friend work his glorious dick while he jerked his own until they both came. It was fodder for the fantasies Ben had when masturbating alone at night in his bedroom, stroking himself to two or three orgasms while visualizing Hux’s cock and imagining what it would be like to touch, taste and suck it. In the eighth grade, Ben discovered gay porn and a whole host of sex acts he desperately wanted to try with Hux. After seeing two men having anal sex for the first time, Ben could not stop thinking about doing that with Hux. And when one man buried his face in the other man’s ass and pleasured him with his tongue while they both stroked their cocks to orgasm – well that was a revelation. He now stared at Hux’s perfectly round ass whenever they masturbated together, longing to cup it in both hands, eat it out and fuck it with his cock.

It wasn’t until they were both 18 that Ben finally let the cat out of the bag. To be fair, he didn’t exactly have a choice. Hux invited him to go camping one weekend in July, something they did a few times every summer. Ben secretly suspected it was because the Solo family owned top-of-the line gear and Hux’s family didn’t. The two of them drove to a nearby campsite in the woods near a beautiful lake and pitched one large tent, planning to spend a few days hiking and fishing, cooking and eating what they caught over a campfire at night along with the other food they’d brought. This time, Hux managed to sneak a bottle of whiskey from his parents’ liquor cabinet. Passing the bottle back and forth after dinner on the first night of their trip, Ben couldn’t help sighing when he saw how beautiful Hux’s face looked in the firelight. Hux caught Ben looking and gave him a smile he’d never seen before. Ben’s breath hitched when he wondered what it could mean.

But when they both crawled into the tent a few hours later, Hux positioned himself on top of his sleeping bag with his back to Ben and promptly started to snore. Ben, on the other hand, found himself wide awake in the light of the full moon. He was pleasantly buzzed from the liquor and extremely aware of Hux’s shirtless body lying inches away. A frisson of arousal coursed through his body and when he felt his cock start to harden, Ben rolled onto his stomach. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have. Because when he woke, he was lying flat on his back, his cock was out and there was a hand softly stroking it. Hux’s hand. Ben’s head snapped towards Hux. “What are you...”

Hux immediately snatched his hand away. “I’m terribly sorry, Ben. Please don’t hate me. It’s just – I’ve wanted to touch you for such a long time...”

Ben was incredulous. “You want to touch _me?”_

Hux’s voice was a little irritated when he responded. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Ben laughed humorlessly. “Yes. Because you’re you and I’m me.”

“What are you on about?” Hux asked, sounding even angrier.

Ben realized he might be seconds away from getting everything he’d ever wanted and was about to blow it with his stupid fucking mouth. Taking a deep breath to ground himself, Ben replied as honestly as he could. “I mean that you’re gorgeous and charming and hot as hell. I’ve had a huge crush on you since seventh grade, but I never acted on it because I knew you didn't want me like that.”

Hux exhaled. “Ben, _you’re_ hot. And you don’t realize it which makes you even hotter. Didn’t you ever wonder why I asked you to wank with me all the bloody time?”

“I didn’t let myself think about it too much,” Ben admitted. “Too afraid to get my hopes up. Wait – you think I’m hot?”

“Hell yes!” Hux exclaimed. “Can I – can I touch you again?”

“Please,” Ben groaned, taking Hux’s hand and putting it back on his cock. His hard, throbbing cock.

Hux gripped it lightly and began to slowly stroke up and down. Ben thought he would die from the pleasure of it. He was so lost in the feeling of Hux masturbating him that he almost didn’t hear Hux’s next question.

“Ben, can I kiss you?” Hux asked, rolling his body so it was facing Ben’s. Ben followed suit, making sure to place his hand over Hux’s so it didn’t lose contact with his dick.

Ben nodded his head. “Hux, you can do anything you want to me.”

Hux smiled. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” he asked as he cupped Ben’s jaw in his warm hand.

Ben sighed at the soft touch. “No, have you?”

“Yeah,” Hux responded. Then he lightly pressed his lips against Ben’s.

Ben gasped. It felt so nice. “What else have you done?” he whispered.

“Well, I kissed the daughter of my dad’s friend and felt her tits just to see if I liked girls,” Hux answered. “And when that didn’t do anything for me, I messed around with her brother.”

Ben felt a potent stab of jealousy even though Hux’s breath on his lips and hand on his dick were making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else. “What did you guys do?”

“You really want to hear this?” Hux asked, clearly concerned about hurting Ben.

Ben nodded. “Yeah. I think I need to.”

“We snogged for a while and rubbed our cocks together until we came. Then we took turns sucking each other off,” Hux admitted.

Ben felt tears pricking his eyes and he was silent for a moment, not trusting himself to speak. When he did, he was relieved to hear that his voice sounded normal. “Wow, you must have been really into him.”

“Not nearly as much you, Ben. There’s no comparison. I was just too much of a sodding coward to touch you until now,” Hux said, kissing Ben tenderly on the lips and squeezing his cock gently. “I have to admit that it was quite nice to snog another bloke. Having him suck my cock and let me come in his mouth felt amazing and I liked sucking him off too. I guess I just like cock. But I didn’t let him do what I _most_ want to do. Because I’m saving it for you.”

“What are you saving for me?” Ben asked, fully alert in an instant.

Hux started stroking Ben harder and faster. Ben moaned loudly. “I want you to fuck me in the arse.”

Ben’s mouth fell open and Hux leaned over to suck and bite his bottom lip. Ben's cock jumped in Hux’s hand when Hux licked into his mouth. Ben luxuriated in the sensation of his friend’s warm sweet mouth and the feel of their tongues probing, licking and swirling together. _I’m making out with my best friend_ , Ben thought. _And he’s touching my cock. And he wants me to fuck him_. After a few moments of this, Ben couldn’t think anymore because he was lost in Hux and the feelings of being kissed and stroked and wanted by the person he’d secretly lusted after for years.

They continued to kiss passionately for a long time, Hux’s hand still gripping Ben’s cock and stroking it slowly. When they were both gasping for air, Hux took Ben’s right hand and guided it under his shorts. Ben pulled Hux’s shorts down with his other hand so his friend was totally naked. Then he started to touch Hux’s cock. It was like silk stretched across steel and felt amazing in his hand. He brushed his thumb across the top and rubbed the precum all over Hux’s glans. Hux shuddered. Soon, they were both stroking each other in a regular rhythm and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Oh shit, Ben. I’m gonna come,” Hux panted as he started thrusting his cock into Ben’s fist.

Ben felt the telltale sign of his own balls tightening. “ _Aaah_. Me too, Hux. Feels too good.”

Seconds later, they were both shooting all over each other’s hands and onto the nylon sleeping bags below. It was by far the best moment of Ben’s life. But not for long. Because as soon as he and Hux stopped gasping for breath, Hux pulled Ben in for a deep wet kiss, grabbed his ass with both hands and arranged their bodies so that their slippery cocks were touching. Ben stopped breathing again, but retained enough presence of mind to cup his friend’s ass cheeks in his hands and thrust his hips into Hux’s groin so their still-hard dicks rubbed against each other. He’d seen this in pornos and found the visual of two hot guys making out and grinding their cocks together incredibly stimulating. Actually doing it with Hux was a million times better. The slippery pressure of Hux’s cum-coated cock massaging Ben’s dick was overwhelming and after just two minutes of this, Ben was about to –

“ _Fuuuck_ , Hux. That feels – _aaaah_ ,” Ben groaned. “I _–_ I’m _…_ ”

“You’re so sexy, Ben,” Hux whispered in his ear. “I want you to fuck me right now.”

“Wh – What?” Ben stuttered as his thrusting stalled.

Hux grunted with frustrated desire. “I want you to fuck me. But I don’t have any lube.”

“I have an idea,” Ben said. _Thank god for pornos_ , he thought. “Just let me keep doing _this_ for a little longer,” Ben pleaded, rutting against Hux for emphasis.

“Carry on,” Hux agreed enthusiastically, grabbing Ben’s ass even harder.

Once they started grinding again, it took less than a minute for Ben’s arousal to peak and erupt in another shattering orgasm. His dick pulsed and spurted all over their chests and the sleeping bags. Ben gave himself no time to catch his breath before he gathered as much cum in his palm as he could.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled to Hux in a voice he’d never used before. “Show me that perfect ass of yours.”

Hux was clearly surprised to hear Ben command him this way and he couldn’t move fast enough to comply. When he was on all fours, Ben spread Hux’s ass with one hand and rubbed cum all over the rim of his pretty pink hole with the other. Hux grunted when Ben slid a slippery finger into his ass and swirled it around. He’d seen what it looked like to open someone up and dipped his fingers into the puddles of cum on the sleeping bag before inserting two of them in Hux. Ben carefully scissored his fingers until the muscles ringing Hux’s hole started to relax. The sounds Hux made in response were almost inhuman and it took all of Ben’s willpower to resist fucking him into oblivion that instant. But Ben was on a mission. He knew that prostates were a thing that existed, Hux definitely had one and if Ben found it, he could probably give his friend the most intense sexual pleasure of his life. So he kept exploring Hux’s warm depths with his fingers, searching and searching until he found a little nub deep inside Hux.

“ _Bloody hell!”_ Hux screamed. “What _is_ that? Fuck – _please_ – yes, _there_.”

 _Bingo_ , Ben thought, smiling to himself. He continued to press and rub that little nub as Hux deteriorated into a shaking incoherent mess. Seeing Hux like this was so unbelievably stimulating that Ben wasn’t surprised to find his own cock painfully hard and throbbing. It was time. Ben collected the last of the cum in his hand and rubbed it all over his erection until it was fully coated. Then he removed his fingers from Hux’s ass, held his cock at the base and placed the tip right at the edge of Hux’s puckered hole. Ben held his breath to still himself before pushing just the tip of his cock into Hux. He felt Hux tense immediately, his ass muscles clenching tightly.

Ben caressed Hux’s lower back reassuringly. “Relax, Hux. I’ll go as slow as you want me to. Touch your cock. Make yourself feel good.”

Hux laughed, though it sounded strained. “I already feel _quite_ good, Ben. But I know what you mean.” He panted as he started to stroke himself, precum already dripping onto the sleeping bags. “I want this _badly_.”

“I’m right here, Hux,” Ben said soothingly as he started to thrust incrementally deeper into Hux. The feeling of Hux’s warm tight flesh surrounding his cock was arousing beyond anything he could have wished for or imagined, and Ben couldn’t stop himself from groaning loudly. In a night filled with firsts and bests, this was unquestionably the pinnacle. He gripped Hux’s hips and started reciting U.S. presidents to keep himself from plunging all the way in. Ben waited, vibrating with tension and arousal, until he felt Hux’s muscles give a little. Then he inched his way further in. Hux grunted – either in pain or pleasure. Ben couldn’t be sure so he stilled himself once more.

“It’s ok, Ben. Keep going,” Hux hissed through clenched teeth. He began masturbating in earnest. “You’re just so big. I’ve never – but it – it feels _good_.”

That was all the encouragement Ben needed to sink his cock deeper into Hux until he bottomed out. When he felt his balls brush up against Hux’s, Ben nearly exploded right then and there. But he remained motionless, breathing deeply until he regained control. When Hux wiggled his ass against the base of Ben’s cock, he started to fuck him for real. Pulling all the way back through Hux’s tight passage until he could see his own cockhead was unspeakably luscious, matched only by the feeling of pushing forward into Hux’s moist yielding heat until he was fully submerged. And though the sensations were truly overwhelming, Ben didn’t forget about Hux’s prostate. Fucking Hux felt so good that he knew he wouldn’t last long. So when he was buried deep inside Hux’s ass, Ben tilted his hips until he felt the tip of his cock brush up against that sensitive little nub. Hux’s reaction was instantaneous.

“Ungh! _Aaaaah_. _There_ yes _there_. Fuck me, Ben. Fuck me harder!” Hux begged, nearly insensible as he jerked his cock furiously.

Ben angled himself to ensure he hit Hux’s prostate on every stroke and it took less than ten before Hux _screamed_ and his ass started to contract, squeezing and milking Ben’s cock until he was coming deep inside Hux - coming and coming and pumping him full of –

Ben wasn’t sure if he and Hux passed out from the intensity of their orgasms. But the next thing he knew, Hux was lying face down and Ben was collapsed on top of him, dick still buried in his friend’s twitching ass.

“Hey buddy,” Ben whispered into Hux’s ear. “You ok?”

“Mmmph,” Hux replied. “I think you killed me. But it was worth it. Where did you learn how to do that to me?”

“You turn me on so much. I guess it’s just instinct. That and a lot of porno.” Ben attempted to sound modest, but he couldn’t help the shit eating grin that spread from ear to ear.

Indeed, Ben was inordinately pleased with himself. He’d fucked Hux and made him come. Hard. And he felt compelled to see the evidence. Shifting himself down between Hux’s legs so his face was level with his friend’s ass, Ben spread his cheeks and inspected his tender, swollen hole. It was now dark red, wide open and leaking a thick stream of cum. Ben’s cum. Ben watched in fascination until there was no more left. Then, without thinking, Ben lowered his mouth to Hux’s ass and started licking it with the flat of his tongue. Hux made an animal noise which encouraged Ben to keep licking, slurping and nibbling at his hole.

“Oh my god – Ben,” Hux groaned. “That’s – it’s…”

Ben hummed against Hux’s ass and then lifted his head slightly. “Let’s turn you on your side so I can get at you properly.”

Hux immediately rolled over and Ben positioned himself right behind him, used both hands to spread his cheeks wide and buried his face in Hux’s ass so he could continue to lave him thoroughly. Ben was surprised by how sexy it was to eat his friend out. Once Hux’s ass was sopping wet, Ben flexed his tongue into a spear to thrust into Hux and his friend completely fell apart. Again. In this position, Ben could feel Hux’s hand movements when he started jerking himself and decided that was a great idea. Ben grabbed his own cock and squeezed it hard while he relished the taste of Hux’s ass and the sounds he made as Ben serviced him. It took them both a little longer to stroke themselves to orgasm given how many they’d already had in such a short period of time. But their last orgasms of the night were certainly not the least. When Ben and Hux came, they came together, shaking and trembling from the force of it. Their physical union was the culmination of years of powerful longing and desire. And as they lay in each other’s arms, breathing through the aftershocks and basking in the afterglow, Ben realized that he was head over heels in love with his best friend.

Hux sighed happily. “Who knew my best mate was absolutely brilliant in bed? And that thing you just did with your mouth? You have a gift, Ben.”

“Only with you,” Ben protested shyly. He didn’t want Hux to get any ideas about him fucking other people.

“Bloody well right!” Hux said. “I want you all to myself. I think we should do this every day. And I still want to suck your cock and you to suck mine and...”

Ben chuckled, excessively pleased by his friend's enthusiasm about their coupling. “In the morning, Hux. Let me sleep for a couple of hours first.”

Hux nuzzled Ben’s neck. “Yes, alright. Get your beauty rest, Ben. Because I have plans for you.”

Ben gently combed his fingers through Hux’s hair, closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
